This study will investigate the occurrence of cannabinoid synthesis in glandular trichomes of Cannabis sativa L. With a continued research objective of defining biosynthesis of cannabinoids in Cannabis plants, the long range goal is a thorough description of the specific sites(s) of cannabinoid biosynthesis on a cellular and organellar level, and an understanding of the integral role of cannabinoid synthesis in plant secondary metabolism. Results obtained will have both basic and applied significance, and could lead to manipulation of cannabinoid synthesis to control drug production in the plant. Isotope incorporation experiments will be done utilizing a developing seedling system where cannabinoid production has been precisely defined. A series of pulse-chase experiments will analyze labeled cannabinoids in glands isolated from seedlings after the pulse-chase sequences, in glands isolated after the pulse period but maintained in vitro during the chase periods, and in glands maintained in vitro for both the pulse and chase periods. Comparison of data from these experiments will determine whether cannabinoid synthesis occurs in the glands, in other plant tissues, or in both simultaneously.